THE FRIENDSHIP THAT WAS MEANT TO BE
by Maxine LaCullen
Summary: WE ALL KNOW THAT ROSALIE, ALICE, AND BELLA DIDNT SEAM TO TALK MUCH BEFORE. BUT THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THERE FRIENDSHIP. PLEASE REVIEW.


**CHAPTER 1.**

The streets of Sumerville wern't visiable through the pooring rain. The rain pounded on the windsheld like a person trying to pry thier way through. The dreary town didnt exactly take after the name it was givin'. (but like most things that were givin' to us, we had to keep them. And no matter how much it doesnt fit, we still have to call it by that name or keep what they gave to us that we couldnt return.). The sun never did shine down on this overly bored town , but still the same it did have its likings about it. For one, the school in this town, which i atennded, had the most beautiful, breath taking look to it. It looked more like a massion a king lived in, or a princess and her love's ball room, but deffintly not a school. Though this school was pretty it had nothing better than anyother school that competed with its high standards. The people werent nice, they had no care about how they presented themselves. Of course i cant say anything, because i never really did take the time to get to know any of them, so i guess they all felt the same way about me. None the less, I hated that school. Everyone tryed to get into each others bueisness, and that deffintly wasnt what i needed.

As i was lost in thought, like i always was, my head spun thinking of all the days left intill i could move out, untill i could leave this judgeing, labeling, none caring town. My day dreaming didnt help my bad driving abbilitys, but there wernt any cars out on the streets. Cars never did seam to drive this far out of the city. Besides it was around 7:30, and they would all be with their _normal_ families, eating their_ normal_ dinners, discussing _normal_ matters. Like,"how was your day at work darling?". Something normal was just what my family didnt do. I guess you could say it was tradition, but i wanted a change, badly. I turned off the highway, and down a dirt road road, that soon led my way to a long, eligant driveway. The trees that suronded it hung weepingly down, as their leaves brushed aginst my truck. They looked sad. Like they knew there were a different kind of tree and was too scared to tell anyone. The fear of knowing no matter how much you wanted to get away, they were stuck in this little town just like me. Scared to tell the truth, and have no one love me the same. I followed this long driveway till ' i saw a white, oversized house. I was finnaly home. The one place I could be myself. No one to judge how different I was, because everyone i lived with had to deal with the same feelings. We all stood out of the people of our small town. No one knew our little secrets, the horrible truth that our past's had givin' to us. 17 years ago, from today, I was born into a world that was deffintly not boring, like this town I was born in.

My mother, Gwindelin, had married my father, Samuaul. They had nothing in commen, but the truth that made them who they were. My mother is a witch, powerful one at that. She had been in the witches trail as a jugde for years before she changed her life for love. One day a man came in, he was a vampire and had killed one of the animals that lived in this town, (and that was the worst thing a vampire could do besides kill a human. But that was the only thing they had to feed off of so it was basicly don't get caught and if you did, be ready to face the conciquises). The moment she saw him, she knew she was inlove. When a witch sees the person they are destined to be with, they have a feeing of completion. And in the witches' law, it states that a witch will find her true love and then love for eternity. Just as the law said, she found her true love, but the law also states a witch may not share feelings with anything but a worlock. (which is a male witch) And my father was deffintly not a worlock. Just like any young people in love, they ignored the rules and ran away, so they could stay inlove with each other forever. Most people, when they disobbey rules, they are eventually forgivin and all usally ends well. But not for my parents. They risked their lives everyday just to be with each other.

So they married and had three beautiful young witches. All very powerfull for their age. But like most young witches, who lived away from a witchfull town, we weren't to use our magic anywhere but home.

I pulled up in the driveway and saw no cars in their usuall parking spots."All the days to not be home and they pick this day", i thought to myself agrily.I stormed up the steps and then suddenly herd my mothers' voice in my head.

"yes. she fell for it", the voice sounded pleased with itself.

At that moment i was suddenly gratefull for the mindreading power that had only been reconized in me, and no one else in my family had that advantage. I then slowed down my walk to a cassual stride. Whatever they were planning , they put grate thought into it, and so i wasn't going to be the one to get their hopes up. So I opened the screen door and then steped into to the magnificient house. The golden walls were not brightened as they usually were. The lights were turned off, and no vampires, werewolfs, or withches in sight. I knew they were there. I couldent hear them breathing, but their thoughts were driving me crazy. Suddenly, out of no where, 6 creatures leaped out at me all yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

I screamed and flew backwords behind where I was standing before. My whole family had a confussed look on their face, and I was too shooken with fear to concentrait on their thoughts to understand that confussion.

" I sware rose, you have the best power here, and just like everthing else you have, you dont use it",stated my brother-in-law,Jess.

Jess was my sister's husband. They had met each other at a witch school, for young witches who needed help controlling their new powers. They met in the hallway to class, and at that moment their eyes locked and thats when Bella knew she found her true love. They went 4 months with her thinking he was a worlock, and they had nothing to worry about. But then he finnaly told her after she tried to get him to get her a cup of tea , and they had no tea in sight. As she told him to use his powers to get it for her, he then relized they werent what they thought of each other, and told her he was a werewolf and there for a summer class, that had just been added to the school's curicullm. So she took him home to our family and asked for help. And just as my parents did, they married, and aginst all witch's rules.

"sorry, i wasnt really thinking ya'll would go this far", i admitted stumbiling to my feet. Then a cold hand reached out of no where and grabed mine to help me plant myself on the marble ground.

"Thats alright rose...mabey its best you dont use your powers today. We have a whole day planed out, and its full of suprises that your powers would ruin for us all",my father was there dusting my back off from my fall and rambiling on. But he only knew so much about witches(lets just say he was glad when Jess moved in, he had someone to talk to about something normal like nonwitch stuff). All he had to do was go find an animal in the woods and feed off its blood, and then he could go back the couch to watch football as he normally did.

"Thanks, dad. But I really wasnt planning to use my power much, today, for that is.

"well...how was work?'' my mom asked.

"fine, but did you really have to cast a spell to make me go today?" I asked in my condietic tone.

"Yes. I had to set everything up, and I needed you to stay busy, so you didn't look in and see what we were up to." She was suddenly pointing around the room at the newest additions that I had missed , from my big suprise. On the piano in the cornner, there held a small silver cake with red roses on the trim. It was eligant and beautiful with all its surrondings. To the right of that, a coffee tabel had been added with its top full of gifts all in silver paper. The roses that stood by the side deffinetly added the touch it was looking for. Stremmers hung down everywhere that your eyes touched. And rose pettles were layed on the ground at every spot.

"yes, I see," I said wideyed looking around the room "you never just keep it simple, do you?"

My mom shook her head silently. And then she walked quietly to stand next to my dad. As she did, her arms flew around him just as always. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on her forhead. This always made me sick to my stumach, not because i saw them as my parents in a disgussted way. It just always shook me inside to know that I didnt have that love. And from the looks of it, I wasnt going to get it. People didnt see me as a beautiful young girl, they saw me as "the wierd one".

This wasnt how I planned to spend my birthday, longing to have love. And even if I did find my true love, he could never love me back knowing my powers and all.

"lets open your presents," said bella walking towards the tabel filled with gifts. She picked one up and handed it to me. "happy birthday lil sis."

"Thanks", i took the box from her hand a started to open the package. As i lifted a gold locket out of the box, i suddenly relized who's it was.

"grandma's necklas," i blurted out not relizing that my father was still in the room. He didnt like to talk about his mother, i could see the whole sad story through his eyes every time her nae was brought up, and he had no clue that i knew so much. His mother was a vampire, same as him. But his father was human. She kept the seceret from him untill my father was born. When she rilized he was the same as her, she told her husband of their secert. He got scared and left the two, former family members at home. He never did return. She got very sick that day and was left in bed, then parished at the next dawn. I hated my powers when they made me see this pain that was in his heart, read so clear through his thoughts.It killed me to know what love could do to people. But more than anything i wanted love. And true love was the one thing i could'nt use my powers to help me. I had to sort this one out like a human would.

"Thank you so much, Bells" i silently thanked her. She read my facual expressions and then turned to our mother to ask what to do, _without_ using any words at all.

"Rose, mabey you should leave this on your dresser and wait a while to wear it...you know, till you can think about _her_ and not see the pain in all our eyes.

"its okay mom. I really do like it. And this is the kind of pain that cant be forced away." i knew that it really couldnt be forced to leave my mind, and as long as i lived here i_ would_ see the pain it caused to talk about this situation.

"Im sorry, rose. I no idea it still hit you hard like that", said bella trying to express her thoughts out the best way she knew how. But this was one of those times when, even though, i hated hearining everyones thoughts...it was better than than hearing people rambel on in appology.

Later after opening all my presents, and sitting through the song of 'happy birthday', i went to my room to try to gain more sleep before I was woken up for another day of lonelyness that i had to live again with a happy face and hateing every minute of it and just wanting to break down and cry As i prayed to god, thanking him for all my blessings, i slightly asked for a favor from him that i had been asking scince i was a littel girl, but tonight it seemed like tomarrow _was_ going to be a day for wishes being granted. "Please one day let it be _him_ that i am thanking and telling good night. Please let me meet him, ill take him however he comes to me. If only he could do the same for me.

"Goodnight if you are out there," i told _him _if he was actully listening, or more like if he cared.


End file.
